The invention relates to a method for making a data transmission connection from a computer to a mobile communication network for transmission of analog and/or digital signals, wherein the computer is connected with the mobile communication network with a telecommunication terminal which is in local data transmission connection with the computer. The telecommunication terminal utilises at least a first operation mode for connection with a first telecommunication network and a second operation mode for connection with a second telecommunication network.
The number of computers, such as personal computers (PC), is still increasing very rapidly. Computers are used in an increasing number of jobs to make tasks easier and faster to perform. Recently also the properties of so-called portable computers have been developed so that they correspond to desk-top computers in capacity but are considerably smaller in size. This has contributed to the popularity of portable computers particularly on travels. Increased use of computers has also resulted in the growing need for data transmission between computers. In many cases, computers between which data transmission is needed are located far from each other geographically, wherein advantageously a telecommunication network must be used for data transmission. Thus, the computer requires a connection device (data adapter, for example modem) for connecting the computer with a telecommunication terminal connected with a telecommunication network. In landline telecommunication networks, the data adapter can also be used as a telecommunication terminal which can be connected directly to the telecommunication network.
Landline telecommunication networks are primarily analog or digital telecommunication networks. Also mobile communication networks can be divided into analog and digital mobile communication networks. Because different types of telecommunication networks have different technical properties, this must be considered when connecting a data adapter with a computer. Generally, each telecommunication network type requires a data adapter designed precisely for that telecommunication network. Particularly in the case of portable computers, there is often a need for using the computer at different locations, whereby the user does not necessarily know what kind of a telecommunication network is available. For avoiding this problem, the portable computer should thus be equipped with a sufficient number of different data adapters to enable connecting the computer with the local telecommunication network.
Recently, mobile stations have been developed which can be connected with both analog and digital telecommunication networks. The range of use of such a mobile station can thus be expanded. Even in this case, problems may arise upon connecting a computer with the telecommunication network, because the type of network may change during the transmission from one telecommunication network area to another, whereby also the data adapter card connected with the computer should be replaced by one of the correct type. This may require unnecessary tries, because the user may not know what type of a telecommunication network is available in the area of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,218 presents a data adapter by means of which a computer can be connected with both a landline telecommunication network and a mobile communication network. The data adapter is connected with a telecommunication terminal via a suitable connector and a cable. The data adapter identifies the type of the telecommunication terminal by signals received through the connector, if identification signals of the said telecommunication terminal are recorded in the memory of said data adapter. Next, a driver software is loaded in the data adapter, the driver software being compatible with the telecommunication terminal and allowing a data transmission connection from the computer to a telecommunication network. However, one disadvantage of the data adapter disclosed in the above U.S. Patent is that it does not take into account mobile stations which can be used in different types of mobile telecommunication networks, such as in analog and digital mobile telecommunication networks. In such a case a data transmission connection is not necessarily achieved.